19 Days
by Kappachwuun
Summary: 2 dari 3 korban pembunuhan berantai sudah ditemukan namun Asano Gakushuu tidak ditemukan keberadaannya. kini yang harus dilakukan Karma dan Maehara adalah membuat Gakushuu mengingat semuanya agar kasus ini terselesaikan dan Gakushuu bisa berjalan dengan tenang. pair Karu x Asa(jr) x Iso x Mae. Rate masih dipertanyakan.


3 siswa Smp kunugigaoka menghilang. 2 dari 3 sudah ditemukan namun, yang tersisa hanya tubuh mereka saja yang penuh lebam tidak ditemukannya lagi nyawa mereka. Mereka adalah Okuda Manami dan Kayano Kaede. Mayat keduanya di temukan di saluran pembuangan limbah. Polisi masih mencari keterangan tentang meninggalnya mereka, dan polisi juga kini masih mencari keberadaan Asano Gakushuu, Satu satunya korban yang belum ditemukan. Ada yang bilang bahwa Asano Gakushuu tidak ada kaitannya dengan kasus Okuda dan Kayano. Menurut keterangan teman Gakushuu sebelum menghilang ia pernah menitip pesan ke Sakakibara Ren, sahabat Gakushuu. "jika aku tidak kembali jagalah baik baik sepatuku dilokerku kuncinya kau minta izin ke ayahku untuk mengambilnya di meja belajarku, sampai jumpa!" pesan terakhir Gakushuu sebelum menghilang. Ada juga yang melihat Gakushuu di stasiun kota seberang sehari sebelum menghilangnya dia.

 **Assasination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **19 days**

 **Rate T? masih dipertanyakan**

 **Genre: Mistery and supernatural**

 **Pair: Karu x Asa(jr) x Isogai x Maehara**

 **Warning! OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, Mistery murahan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

Pagi itu di SMA Kunugigaoka. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Akabane Karma, sang setan merah yang ditakuti seantero Kunugigaoka. Akhir akhir ini dia meresa ada yang aneh dengan hidupnya semenjak 3 tahun kasus hilangnya Asano Gakushuu ia selalu melihat bayangan bayangan Gakushuu dalam hidupnya. Ia kadang melihat Gakushuu duduk dibangkunya dikelas, kadang juga melihat Gakushuu makan dikantin dan kadang juga, bukan! bukan kadang tapi sering! ia melihat Gakushuu ada di ruangan osis sedang duduk dengan tangan menopang dagu dengan mata tertutup di sertai dengkuran kecil dan iringan langit senja dan angin sepoi sepoi yang meniup rambutnya yang senada dengan langit senja. Karma sudah berulang kali melaporkan kejadian yang sering ia lihatnya ini namun tak ada yang percaya malahan Karma diejek sudah tidak normal lagi. Hari ini yang dilihat sudah lebih dari batas apa yang sering ia lihat. Kini yang ia lihat adalah sang cassanova dari kelasnya Maehara Hiroto berciuman dengan Asano Gakushuu iya Asano Gakushuu mereka tidak terlihat berciuman lagi namun sudah memasuki level berikutnya. Karma yang melihatnya segera memanggil wali kelasnya, koro sensei.

"Sensei lihat! Apa yang dilakukan Maehara dan Asanokun!"

" haaaa~" suara napas malas keluar dari mulut koro sensei. "Lagi lagi kau membawa bawa Asano kun. Dengar ya Karma, Asano kun itu menghilang dari 3 tahun lalu dan belum ditemukan. 75% media menyatakan Gakushuu sudah meninggal! Kau tidak lihat diberita atau dikoran? robekan baju Asano kun yang ditemukan tapi hanya darah saja dan secercah kain kemejanya! Selama ini kau selalu saja berhalusinasi tentang Asano kun Asano kun dan Asano kun! Hentikan itu sekarang! Atau aku akan membawamu ke psikolog!"

"kali ini aku tidak berbohong! Ini sungguhan! Aku melihat Maehara Dan Gakushuu melakukan itu! Kumohon percayalah!"

"baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir kalinya aku percaya padamu tentang Asano kun! Jika kau berbohong akan kuhukum kau!"

"hai'"

Karma menuntun koro sensei pergi ke uks untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Maehara disana dan-

"Asano kun aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu Asano kun! Jangan pergi!" yang dilihat hanyalah Maehara dengan baju lusuh. Kancing baju , res terbuka dan celana yang agak turun dengan posisi tengkurap di atas kasur yang disediakan di uks.

"Karma kun! Jelaskan!"

"sensei tidak melihatnya? Lihat apa yang dilakukan Maehara dan Gakushuu!"

"sudah cukup kau membohongi sensei lagi!"

"aku tidak berbohong! Ini betul sensei!"

"sudahlah! besok kau harus menulis permintaan maaf sebanyak 15 lembar kumpul sebelum jam pulang!"

"ta-tapi Maehara kun dan Gakushuu seda-"

"sudah! Aku sedang sibuk mengurus nilai nilai Karmakun!" Koro sensei meninggalkan Karma sendiri di depan pintu uks. Karma benar benar tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa melihat Gakushuu sedangkan koro sensei tidak? Dan mengapa Maehara bias berhubungan langsung dengan Gakushuu? Rasanya otaknya akan pecah. Karma berjalan mendekati Maehara.

"Maehara!" teriak Karma.

"Karma!" Kaget Maehara.

"sejak kapan kau disini?"

"dari tadi." Karma terlihat pundung.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"tentu saja dari awal sampai akhir."

"ahhh—aha-ha-ha," tawa garing Maehara.

"Jadi," "jelaskan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Gakushuu dibawahmu itu!"

"ehh! Kau melihatnya?"

"tentu saja."

"Dia bisa melihatku?" Tanya sang jingga yang dari tadi tak bersuara.

"tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu! Gakushuu bodoh!"

"aku tidak bodoh! Dan siapa kau!"

"kau pura pura bodoh lagi? Aku Akabane Karma! Peraih peringkat pertama setelah kau menghilang!"

"aku tidak mengenalmu setan! Dan lagi aku tidak menghilang! Aku disini! Aku setiap hari pergi kesekolah dan keruang osis lalu pulang kerumah dan kembali kesekolah lagi!"

"apa maksudnya ini Maehara!"

"ahhhghkkk aku juga tidak mengerti!"

Maehara menarik Karma menjauh dari Gakushuu sekitar pintu uks lah.

"jadi begini Karma pasang telingamu baik baik,"

"yang ada disana itu roh Gakushuu. Orang orang tidak bisa melihatnya hanya kita. Dan lagi dia lupa kejadian saat dia menghilang , yang dia ingat hanya rumah,sekolah,jabatan dan pelajaran hanya itu! Dia tidak ingat apa apa tentang dia yang masih menjadi manusia." Lanjut Maehara.

"haaa ! apa maksudnya!"

"sudahlah ikuti saja alurnya dulu!"

"oyy!" Teriak pria yang dijauhi.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan ha!"

"ah-" kejut Maehara namun digagalkan dengan teriakan Karma.

"dengar ya Gakushuu akan kubuat kau mengingat semuanya bahkan sampai molekul atom ingatanmu akan kubuat kau mengingat semua yang kau lakukan saat kau hidup!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued


End file.
